


The Reaper's Inquiry

by Joobibi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: I use the korean grim reaper system, M/M, Zuko grim reaper, i am trying though so watch out for that, i want to make this a full story but I have none, korean keeps messing up how I think sentences should be formed, sokka is immortal as a punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joobibi/pseuds/Joobibi
Summary: Long ago, a reaper gave immortality to a mortal as punishment for his insolence, with the intention of dooming him to an eternity of loneliness as everyone he knows continues to die.Centuries later, the human is still living happily, and the reaper couldn't be more perplexed.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	The Reaper's Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death Has A Name, And Life Has A Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064831) by [Joobibi (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Joobibi). 



> Hi yes i am so sorry for orphaning and then rewriting this, but its actually good now I swear. 
> 
> Also if you by chance did see my old one you'll notice not only am I not a kpop fan anymore this is in fact Atla! Like I always say, this was not written with these characters in mind I just do not know how to name. Though I do think the human has Sokka energy if that makes up for the other character that isn't really zuko but is called zuko.
> 
> If I come up with an actual story for this I'll make it not have a cliffhanger ending but for now you get this as a one shot type beat. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

"I do not understand you one bit,.” Zuko groans, pointing at a tall figure on his screen. “You should be sick of this by now, heaven knows I would be.”

Zuko zooms in on the figure to look at his face properly. The man looks like he's having the time of his life, a blinding smile plastered on his face, his light eyes shining with mirth, flirting with anything vaguely resembling a sentient human being. It seems like he does not have a care in the world. With arms snaked around his friends’ shoulders, singing to whatever song is on (even though he usually doesn't know the lyrics). Zuko supposes he would’ve had the capacity to let himself relax and have fun in the beginning of his punishment, but after so long alone it was a wonder he hadn't gone insane. He had to know how the man was handling himself so well after so long.

And so, Zuko summons him to his office. In a small flicker of light, the somewhat lanky man named Sokka stands in front of him, a little disgruntled by the sudden teleportation. As he takes in his surroundings, his gaze lands on Zuko and lights up.

“Zooks! What's up?” Sokka says with a giddy smile.

“Sokka, I do apologise for interrupting your party, but I have an important inquiry for you.” Zuko notes the dumb nickname Sokka refuses to drop with an unimpressed look. “...Also how many times must I tell you not to call me that.”

Sokka scoffs at Zuko’s miff over the nickname before saying, "You know you can ask me anything, Zooks. You _are_ my oldest friend after all!"

At that point, Zuko notices Sokka seems to be quite inebriated, his ears and cheeks flushed from alcohol. "I am aware of that Sokka, I just don't know if this is an appropriate question to be asking someone whilst they are sober, let alone as inebriated as you currently."

"You're so prim and proper sometimes, man. You really gotta loosen up! So what if I'm a little drunk, I can still answer a simple question." Sokka made to sit down on the cushioned sofa in the office, stumbling a bit before flopping down. _The light from the floor lamp by the sofa flows over Sokka's profile, illuminating the slope of his nose and poof of his hair_. Zuko doesn't really know where he's going with this observation but apparently his brain is not going to let that go unacknowledged. 

Suddenly remembering he summoned Sokka here to answer a question and not to needlessly oggle, Zuko asks, "Do you ever… _Tire_ of living?"

A silence sweeps across the reaper's office. After a few too many seconds of quiet, Zuko figures he went too far with his inquiry and is about to apologise before Sokka begins to speak again.

“Ah… Sometimes? I guess anyone would after living as long as me, though.” he gives another smaller smile, though he seems to tense an almost imperceptible amount.

Zuko guesses it makes sense, and as he is a reaper, he'd never known what it was to live. Though he had, of course, been the one to give Sokka this endless life to begin with he is just still confused as to why he hadn’t begged for mortality yet, even after watching all those that are close to him grow old and frail, though Sokka himself had ceased to age. Sure he had been distraught at first, after a while he seemed to no longer care, he accepted the passing of others around him as the inevitable result of immortality. He’d managed to outlive countless love interests and close friends, and yet he still didn’t wish to join them. Every time, his excuse for not wanting to go just yet was a friend he wanted to keep company, or an astral event he wished to experience the sights and feel of, or maybe even somewhere he had yet to go.

Sokka tilts his head to the side in thought, before talking again. “Honestly... I think I just stay around just to keep having these experiences with people. A life well lived is a life lived with others, don’t you think?”

“True" Zuko agrees, "but does it count as a life if it never ends?”

“Don’t worry man. I’ll beg you for my mortality back one day, just maybe not in this generation. I’m having such a good time, so It’d be a shame to leave now.” Once again the atmosphere was light, brightening up the mood is a very well developed skill Sokka had honed over the years.

“Well if may so ask? Who is it you are living for this time?” Zuko prepares himself for a list of names and events, but is surprised with the short answer he is given.

“Myself.” Sokka smiles again, “Sometimes that’s all you need to live for.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was re-written for a school assignment again! 
> 
> Thank you for reading now go and read something else!


End file.
